


(River Song X Reader)

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, River Song x Reader, River Song/You - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform, reader - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: Reader is the Doctor's current companion. The Doctor wants them to go to bed so he can go on what the reader assumes is a date. The reader hides so she could who he brings back with him.





	(River Song X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of making this into second person. So the word 'you' pops up a lot. I use they/them but change but feel free to change it so it applies to you. 
> 
> Feel free to review, if you want. 
> 
> I have put it as a chapter story but I don't know if I want to or leave it. I'll probably continue it knowing me. That's why there also isn't a proper title - I also couldn't think of one that wasn't stupid.

You sat on the jumpseat waiting for your alien friend to explain why they were parked in the highest security prison in the galaxy. You read the monitors while the Doctor went off to get changed. The two of you had just gotten back from your latest adventure, the man managed to fall into a container of slime while trying to save the day. He muttered you a good night as he headed towards the showers to get off the gunk. 

The man predicted you would be asleep by now but he was mistaken. You gave him a scare when he entered the console room. 

“You should really go to sleep, (y/n)”

“And miss what you were sneaking about doing, not a chance.” You noticed he check himself out in the mirror, testing his breath and straightening his bow-tie. “Ha, you got a date!” You almost jumped out of your seat. 

You never expected him to sneak about hiding a woman from you. Might have been a good idea, you couldn’t recall telling him your preferences. You might get jealous. You doubted that, someone who would fall for him had to be just as crazy and alien as him. You don’t think you could date a female version of him, he’s your friend, it would be weird. You knew about regeneration and the possibility of him becoming female in the future but you already made a vole to never date him - well her in that case. 

He always spoke of these two other people he travelled with prior to you; Amy and Rory their names were. You met them once accidentally when you were travelling with the Doctor. He parked near their place and they kind of burst in abruptly, scaring the bejeebers out of you.

They were surprisingly nice to you, which you thought was off. You imagined if you had met them they would hate you. After all, you took their spot.

They ended up travelling with you guys for an adventure before heading back home. You wished they stayed longer. The Doctor was too alien to relate to sometimes and that can change you for the worst. Only time could tell. 

The Doctor tried to persuade you to go back to your room. You reluctantly shuffled back to your room. You hadn't gotten changed yet and still looked presentable. Why go to bed when you don't need to? You were tired but knowing you didn’t spy on the Doctor and his date would keep you up. 

He watched you leave before he was satisfied and he left to pick up his date. You hid behind a corner making him think you went to your room. When it was safe, you sneaked back to the console room, staying hidden under the elevated glass flooring.

You heard voices before the pitter-pattering of footsteps going up the stairs and walking onto the glass flooring above you. You watched the shoes walk across the floor to the console.

The other person's voice was heavenly. If it was possible to fall in love with a voice, you would have. You needed to catch a glimpse of the face but you would have to be careful. 

The cables were a tripping hazard, stepping over them without making a sound was harder than it looked. 

The woman asked where they were up to and they did some guesswork until they both figured out where they were in each other's timeline. From hearing this you knew who this was, the Doctor talked about some of his previous journeys with you and a name popped up from time to time, River Song. She was a doctor but you were told at one point she becomes a professor. To be safe, if you ever met her, you would just use 'doctor' or no title before her name. 

The Doctor blabbered on about the adventures he had been on since he last saw her and named dropped you at one point. 

You stuck your head out to see the Doctor facing his back to you. The woman was staring at him, his words entranced her. However, she noticed your head appear from hiding. She was about to notify the Doctor when you signalled for her to remain quiet. As she had already heard about you so she played along. River already had met (y/n) before but you were unaware of that and the many complexities of knowing River Song. 

As he talked on about everything, you mimicked him causing her to chuckle. The Doctor thought it was because if something he had said. 

He noticed the woman's gaze had drifted to the floor behind him. He spun around to see your head in the middle of mouthing something. 

“(y/n)!” You ducked down and scrambled away. 

He chased after you, River following close after. You trod carefully amongst the cables. You knew if you pulled one out the Doctor would kill you. The woman snuck in front of you, grabbing your shoulders and holding you still. 

“Where do you think you're going sweetie?” She chuckled. Oh, her laugh, what it did to you. 

It took a moment to recognise the words she said. ‘Sweetie?’

“You can't keep me here” you panicked and squirmed about. Her hands were strong, you barely moved an inch. 

You didn’t think you would get this close to her. She was so close to you, it almost seemed intentional, but why would she do this?  
Normally when you spoke to people this gorgeous, you would stutter. There were many cases where you made a fool of yourself. The first few words were fine. So far so good. Maybe you already had, you thought. That act you pulled earlier was foolish but it made her laugh so maybe it was worth it. 

“You want to bet on that.” She smirked. Her voice went a few octaves lower. It sent chills down your spine. Good thing she was holding you up because your knees were feeling weak. Was she suggesting something? Flirting? No, this is normal, your just desperate.

The Doctor popped up behind you before you could respond.

“River, you caught them,” you didn't turn your head to look at her and she didn't let go of you. “Uh, River?”

“Hmm.”

“You can let them go.” 

The hands loosen around her upper arms. Your legs hadn't recuperated making you fall back towards the Doctor. They both leant forward to catch you but it was ultimately the Doctor who stopped you from crashing into the ground. 

“Must have tripped on the cables,” you tried to cover why you actually fell. Neither believed it. 

The Doctor got on your case about being noisy and nobody listening to him as the three of you headed upstairs. You were back where this all started, on that brown jump-seat. You took up the whole seat. You considered scooting over should River could sit but she seemed content leaning against the railing. 

The Doctor walked back and forth going on his little lecture. You spaced out halfway through it, not noticing where you gaze had drifted to. 

“(Y/n)!” snapping you out of reality.

“I'M PAYING ATTENTION,” an automatic response you developed from spacing out in class. It never worked.

“No you weren't. You were staring at River the whole time, never even looked at me once. Am I invisible now?” The question was posed to both of you. River shook her head while you lowered your head in embarrassment. You shouldn't have interpreted their date. There is no problem with going to bed. A mess like this wouldn't have started but no you were selfish and wanted to snoop about. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting your date,” You apologised. “Get back to whatever you were doing. I'll go to bed”

You got up to stand when the two cracked up laughing. Confused on what was funny you froze and waited for the joke. Nothing you said was funny. 

“Date?” River said in-between her laughter. The Doctor was laughing less than the woman but he was still in the know. You felt like an outsider. An inside joke was told and because you weren't in on it you were left out on the fun. “Did you tell them that?” She asked the Doctor. 

“No, they just assumed.”

The two here killing themselves laughing. The two saw the confused and almost broken look in your face and filled you in.

They were never dating, they were going to check out some crash site that the Doctor believed was too dangerous for (y/n) to go to. He also just wanted to spend some time with his friend and figure out the mystery surrounding her (the Doctor didn't say that until later when River was gone). 

“So… you're single?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said proudly not releasing you weren't talking to him. 

“Doctor, I believe they were talking to me.”

He glanced between the two of you finally understanding why you were acting out of sorts. “Oh~” he dragged it on. It explained the staring, the slight flirting he thought he heard and the pink hue your face had turned into from all your embarrassment. “Well, are you?” He asked for you. He could see your anxiousness. 

She took some time with her answer, “Depends.”

“On what?” You asked. How could someone not know if they were dating someone?

River inserted some coordinates and sent the machine into flight. It didn't make the noise. 

She smirked at you before walking towards the front door, “Rest up. You're going to need it.” She winked. Was she implying something now? She called for the Doctor to follow her. He told you to do the same than wished you goodnight following the mysterious but alluring lady.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for another chapter or one-shot you can tell me? If there is another ship or x reader, I can try and write one.


End file.
